Too Tired to Sleep
by mileradontmnt
Summary: Mikey has a hard time sleeping so he leaves the lair. Short story, and completed. I don't own TMNT.


**Too Tired To Sleep**

 **Mikey's POV**

It was one of those nights, where you just couldn't fall asleep no matter what you did. I was exhausted, more than exhausted if that's even possible, but my body just simply wouldn't fall asleep. I was too restless, and couldn't get comfortable. My pillow felt like rocks, my bed felt like a giant brick, my blankets weren't soft enough, and last of all, my body refused to relax. So I laid there, in the dark, for nearly two hours, before I had to accept the truth. I was not going to fall asleep.

Rolling off the bed, I quietly made my way through the toys and trash to reach my door. I was wondering if I should ask Leo to stay in his room, but decided against it. I was too old to climb into bed with one of my brothers. We just don't do that anymore. I guess there's an age limit, and some time along line, I had reached it. So opening the door, I carefully made my way down the stairs, and past the T.v pit.

I couldn't tell if I was hungry. I'm always hungry, but Donnie's always telling me how it's bad and unhealthy to eat at night, so I decided to just skip out on the opportunity, and take a walk outside the lair.

It was really quiet. I almost thought that Donnie would still be working in his lab, but no, it was dark and silent as I passed it. I honestly didn't want to go out alone, but I couldn't think of anything better to do, so I stepped over the turnstiles, and left my brothers behind.

The air was slightly cold, not too bad, but noticeable as I walked down the subway tunnels towards the manhole cover that was waiting for me to open it. Once I had shuffled it out of my way, I climbed up through the hole, and out into the city.

Street lights were blazing in the night as cars raced past them. The streets were as crowded as ever, but what do you expect for a city that doesn't sleep?

Turning to the building, I began my climb. My tired muscles protested, but never-the-less, I reached the top.

I wasn't sure how long I wanted to stay out here, but I guess it didn't matter, for I wasn't about to fall asleep any time soon.

I slowly lowered myself to the floor of the rooftop, and surveyed the street below. It would be nice to be one of those people, and walk around like you owned the world, but no I was a mutant turtle, and I was going to stay that way.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting up here, but the burning in my eyes, and the roof imprints in my skin, I figured it must have been at least three or four hours. The sun was going to start rising soon, so I should get back to the lair in an hour, or so.

"What are you doing up here?"

Yelling, I spun around to meet Raph's gaze. He had his arms folded tightly across his chest, and his stance was tall and full of annoyance. He didn't look very happy at all, which isn't saying much for he _is_ Raph.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here, and watch the city." I told him. He twitched his eyebrows, completely unamused by my decision, but seriously, what else was I supposed to do?

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be out here alone?" He growled out, and I felt my head drop. I hated it when I got lectures, but I hated it more when I could sense the anger I had caused. I didn't want to anger anyone, I just couldn't sleep…

"I'm sorry Raph… I didn't know what else to do… I didn't want to stay in my dark bedroom until it was time for training…" I answered. Looking up into his face, I could tell something had changed, I think it was the anger that had left. He sighed then lowered himself down so we were side by side.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked with a slight pique to his voice.

"I just, couldn't get comfortable… I guess my mind was just too crazy to settle down… I, I don't really know…" I answered, dropping my gaze to my knees. He stared at me for along time before asking, "Are you tired?"

I laughed. I could answer that easily. Of course I was, I just couldn't settle or relax enough to sleep. But instead of putting my thoughts into words, I just ended up nodding.

"Come back with me to the lair." He said gruffly, and I looked at him with a small frown, and watched as he stood up. Reaching out a hand to me, Raph jerked a head in the direction of the manhole cover, and said, "Come on. You can sleep before training starts."

Sighing, I took his hand, and he pulled me up then started walking towards the edge of the building. I was seriously doubting I would fall asleep, especially in the little time before training started, but who was I to say no to Raph? So I followed him to the edge of the building, and jumped after him when he dropped down to the ground. As I hit the concrete, my legs buckled, nearly causing me to fall over, but Raph caught me before I had touched the ground.

"You're more clumsy than usual. You must be tired." He said as he steadied me then walked over, and pulled the manhole cover out of the way. Was he teasing me, or just saying that? I had no clue…

I watched him climb in before I followed in after. As I got to the last bar, my foot slide, causing me to come falling down into Raph's arms. Boy was I glad he was there.

"Thank you…" I muttered as I waited for him to put me down, but instead of letting me go, he just started walking; "You can put me down now…"

"You'll just fall over." He mumbled. It was possible, but I still didn't think it was necessary for him to carry me.

"No, seriously Raph. I'm good." I told him as I pushed lightly on his chest to let him know he could put me down.

"Lay your head on my shoulder." He ordered, and I stopped pushing on his chest.

"What…?" I asked as I frowned deeply. I wasn't quite sure I had heard him correctly.

"Lay your head on my shoulder." He said again, and I stared at him before slowly coming to rest the side of my head by his neck.

"Close your eyes." He said next and this time I didn't hesitate. The world disappeared from sight as I closed my eyes, and listened to the beating of his heart thumping inside his shoulder.

It seemed to be taking a really long time to get to the lair, I was almost positive we should have been there by now, but maybe I was just really tired, and had lost track of time. Opening my eyes slightly, I looked to see where we were, and came to realize we weren't even heading towards the lair.

"Where are we going…?" I mumbled against his shoulder.

"Sh…" He whispered and I felt drowsiness take over my mind. Closing my eyes again, I moved my thoughts to his breathing, and tried to count each one. It was easy at first, then I started to miss some of them, but I was too tired to care. I felt my arm shift and swing, and I slowly brought it back to my chest. My thoughts began to swirl around until I felt a pull. I gave one last large breath before dropping into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
